


Can you really reset guilt?

by Ipurr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Frisk Has Issues, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Mute Frisk, Nice Flowey, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipurr/pseuds/Ipurr
Summary: This story takes place after monsters have been freed from the underground. Frisk knows how many resets they did to finally end up here. They have chosen this to be the last, but why?





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:11/13/17 I've changed the chapter up a bit :3 I've added more details and sentences.
> 
> I've been wanting to try writing some stuff for a while, so I'm trying this out! Also, some of the upcoming chapters of this story are probably going to get kinda sad, so when that comes I'll add the tags.

After a long time of living underground, monster kind finally achieved true freedom. Most monsters haven’t gone up to the surface yet, instead spending their time celebrating or maybe spending time with loved ones, but a few very special monsters, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne, were already admiring the sunset. They each talked back and forth about their new surroundings, but Frisk, the human child who freed them, looked down at their hands in guilt knowing how many resets it had taken them to get here.

Frisk knew exactly how many times they practiced the same things over and over again. They've previously only gotten the same set group of endings many times. ‘What’s so different about this timeline?’ Frisk thought as they tried to remember what had happened between the last reset and now.  
Ohhh, now it made sense. In the last reset, Frisk promised someone to stop messing with the timeline. Who it was who told them? They couldn’t remember. Though, it had to have been special if they agreed to stop. Sans, Flowey, and even the 1st fallen human tried to plead with the child to stop and all failed.

Frisk wanted to listen to them at first…but it was like there was an invisible force pushing the child along. Choices of life and death were far too easy to make.

A skeletal monster-Sans- was currently following his brother to keep him out of trouble. After all the timelines, Sans finally pushed his feelings behind him and accepted fate. He was prepared for the world to reset. He was prepared to be stuck in an never ending loop for the rest of eternity.

The skeleton laughed bitterly and sat down. He realized a few resets ago that there was nothing to stop Frisk. 

That was the moment he and ‘Flowey' foolishly came together and believed they could actually make a difference, when in reality the confrontation was more of a fun game, a different outcome, that this kid could explore and exploit. 

The plan was a failure. Sans absently chuckled ‘It was more of a last resort then anything’ he concluded looking back towards his brother. Papyrus looked at him with a worried expression “BROTHER? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” To which the shorter skeleton shrugged and replied” better than ever, bro”

Frisk had long since zoned out to try and figure out who had told them not to reset and succeeded.  
They were snapped back into reality as a soft, furry hand landed gently on their shoulder, they quickly looked up. ” My child, are you alright? You never answered my question...” The gentle voice of Toriel spoke as a look of concern flooded her face. 

Seeing this, Frisk quickly smiled and signed “I’m alright, what did you ask?” Toriel smiled and retracted her hand from Frisk’s head “I asked if you would like to stay with me.” Frisk was relieved when Toriel stopped worrying about them and beamed brightly” Of course I would!”

Toriel soon found herself giggling at her child’s enthusiastic response, and reached out for their hand” Let’s join the others then my child.” Frisk quickly took her hand and smiled as she led them to the others.

Fortunately, getting down Mt. Ebott wasn’t that difficult. Soon, Toriel and Frisk ran into the others, who stopped near the bottom of the mountain. Undyne and Alphys were trying to teach Asgore how anime works, while one of the skeleton brothers was busy keeping the other energetic, tall one from running off. Frisk giggled a bit at the sight 'looks they've all got their hands full' the child thought with a smile.

After a while, Sans had finally convinced Papyrus to take a rest. The hyperactive skeleton was a handful indeed. Sans felt exhausted, but hey when wasn't he exhausted?

It didn't even matter because only mere moments later, King Fluffy buns announced to everyone that it was time to move. Fueled by pure excitement, Papyrus was off again. Sans simply sighed in defeat, smiled, and walked after Papyrus.

As soon as the others looked away, though, he was nowhere in sight. The rest of the group quickly followed. It was almost time to see what awaits for monsters on the surface.


	2. A skeleton of dino fun

Frisk softly giggled at the silliness of the two brothers as they took off. Asgore looked a little worried "We should find them before they get into trouble..." He shifted his eyes to his ex.

Toriel shot a glance at Asgore, but quickly nodded in agreement and waited for everyone to follow her. Once everything started moving the scenery started to look even better than it had at the top of the mountain.

Alphys was enjoying herself, she actually felt....light for once. It was like all of her past deeds never happened. Alphys was in perfect dream land. A certain fish took the opportunity to nudge her shoulder. 

"O-oh hi U-undyne!" The short lizard quickly formed together words as she blushed uncontrollably. "Do you..u-uh..l-like the view t-too?" 

Undyne quickly beamed and responded "It's nice for a change~ Better than scenery in the underground"

"E-e-even W-w-waterfall?!?" Alphys asked dumbfounded. Waterfall was Undyne's favorite place...

The fish in question looked up at the sky and chuckled "As much as I loved waterfall, trading it for this and everyone's freedom was worth it" Alphys cast a small smile to her girlfriend as they continued to walk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus had stopped running after a while, and finally stopped to look at his surroundings. The trees were beautiful, and this view was almost as great as him himself.

But suddenly, as Papyrus gaped at the view, his brother appeared in front of him, saying nothing but a single "boo."

Papyrus yelped in surprise. "BROTHER.... WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?!?" Sans snickered, sat down against a tree, and shrugged "i dunno bro, you tell me."

Papyrus looked infuriated beyond belief, but he sat down next to his brother. The tall skeleton huffed in anger "BECAUSE YOU'RE A REAL BONEHEAD" Poor Papyrus didn't know what he just unleashed

"Ayyyyyy" The shorter of the two said while shooting paps a fingergun.

His joy was shortlived when Sans heard Papyrus suddenly scream in horror.


	3. Sleeping with the skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much inactivity XD

The moment Sans heard the scream, he quickly ran to Papyrus's aid. His brother was struck with a needle of sorts...and poor papyrus didn't look to be feeling well either. As a contrast to his earlier energetic form, he now looked totally exhausted. 'what was even in that thing...? did a human make this?' Sans wondered examining it. But as soon as he heard a pained groan, he diverted his attention back to the other skeleton for a second.

The short skeleton quietly scanned all around him to make sure whatever had struck his brother wasn't planning an sneak attack. He heard shuffling from a bush to his right, and held Papyrus protectively. His bone-shaped magic attacks began to rise with a snap of his fingers. Sans had it set that whoever had dared to do this to Papyrus had a hell of a time coming, and there was no way he was holding back, especially with neither party aware of what they were truly dealing with.

Sans stared the bush down and suddenly something tumbled out of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alphys and Undyne were peacefully scrolling along, enjoying the surface, and just gushing at how beautiful it was, ....though the former may have slightly dreamt about being cooped up in her room watching anime again. Her excitement only doubled when she realized that Undyne would be watching with her, because they had to teach Asgore about Anime somehow, it was their duty!

After thinking that, a bad thought weaseled it's way into her Alphys's mind. 'What if he d-doesn't like it? W-what if I show him the wrong anime? w-what if he thinks I'm w-w-weird?!' Alphys thought as her shoulders tensed. She looked down at her yellow feet in quiet worry.

Her girlfriend, Undyne, quickly noticed this, so she bent over and picked up her much shorter girlfriendl. She then quickly preceded to flash Alphys a devilish grin. The small lizard tried her best not to seem totally nervious, which is a big effort on her part.

Alphys planned to respond, but stopped as familiar screaming met her ears. Undyne, having heard it as well, sighed feeling the need to facepalm "What did those two dorks get themselves into?!" the strong fish warrior huffed out, annoyed.

Undyne quickly rushed towards the area faster than Alphys could comprehend.

"U-u-undyne-!"Her girlfriend, holding on tight to Undyne's scales, yelped in surprise. 

The fish ignored her and pushed two bushes in the area apart. As soon as she did her head collided with two small bones. They barely caused any damage. Though she was slightly stunned in surprise, she managed to look forward to see the skeleton brothers.

Papyrus appears to be sleeping, while Sans was huddled over him. That....was completely out of character. But it soon became apparent that Sans was the one who had summoned the attacks that hit Undyne a few seconds earlier. He finally looked up seeing Alphys in an state of shock, while Undyne looked ready to knock his skull in at any moment.

"PUNK?! What happened?!" Undyne shouted in pure anger. Sans quickly rushed to cover Undyne's big mouth.

"shhh...whoever did this to my bro could still be out there.." the small skeleton quietly said.

Undyne looked infuriated but whispered harshly "Fine, but seriously, what happened?"

Sans pulled out the device he'd found attached to the sleeping skeleton. He handed it to Undyne and she looked at it curiously.             

After silence for a few minutes, Sans was the one to finallybreak it "he was shot with that.."

Alphys finally piped up "I-It's some type of d-dart"

Both Sans and Undyne facepalmed at the same time with a duet of "..really?""Really?!""


	4. Panic for the skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :3 A new chapter! I've edited the last chapter as well so feel free to check that out.

Papyrus awoke feeling slightly nasiated, scared, and in pain. Where was he..? The last thing he remembered was being with Sans in the woods, and this was definitely not the woods. 

This was the King's judgement hall. Confusion was soon added to the skeleton's tally of emotions.

"WAIT...W-WHY AM I HERE? WE LEFT THE UNDERGROUND......" The poor skeletal monster asked himself, rather unsteadly.

He tried to move. He tried his hardest, but it wouldn't work. His line of slight was dead set on the center of the judgement hall. He could not even see his own nasal cavity.

Maybe this was a dream...? If so, he really wanted to wake up...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Papyrus's body stirred and turned in the real world. It was slowly making the monsters witnessing it really uncomfortable.  
Undyne soon proposed an idea to carry Papyrus back to the others instead of standing around in shock. They had no choice but to go with that plan.

Undyne quickly let Alphys off of her back, and carefully lifted Papyrus up so that he laid confortably across the fish lady's shoulders.

The distressed skeleton brother knew he couldn't teleport people other than himself without some weird side effects on himself, so he kept his permanent grin shut.

The fish lady quickly turned to both and them and told them " Keep up!"

Sans and Alphys looked at each other worriedly as Undyne started to jog to the others.  
The small dino quickly thought of something and let the small skeleton at her side know.

"H-how a-about y-you call them?"

Sans quickly took out his phone and dialed Toriel, while Alphys called out to her girlfriend to stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriel hummed as she walked her child down the mountain, along with her ex....Asgore.  
He tried not to make eye contact with her as to avoid conflict. He suddenly flinched and his eyes went wide as his ex wife's phone rung. 

It sounded like a whoopie cushion.....who could that be?

Toriel answered the phone in between her giggling "Hello, Sans?"  
Asgore sighed as realization to who it was sunk in like a thorn.

The motherly goat woman listened as the skeleton on the other end of the line explained the situation. She quickly told him where they were and to get there as fast as monsterly possible.

As soon as he said his goodbyes, Sans knew what he must do, he might suffer from it, but...saving his little bro was worth hurting himself.

Undyne had come back to wait with them and cocked her head to the side when Sans did something strange. He told them both to grab his shoulder and to hold tight to Papyrus. They both did as told.

"here we go" Sans sighed, preparing to teleport. As soon as his passengers panicked, they saw black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love tips if anyone has them :3


End file.
